Embittered
by actionhero1
Summary: the darkening of one' s soul is a terrible process
1. death bestowed

prologue

A gasp pasess through her as the sword proturding from her chest is twisted opens her mouth to take in oxygen but she chokes on her own blood. Closing her eyes against the betrayal and the sensation of her blood flowing from her mouth and down her quivering chin she whispers with her last breath "Isamu...wh-hy". A shudder passes through her petite body and she becomes limp. "Forgive me my beloved but you leave me no choice... for if you do not breathe for me, you breathe for no one." He gently places her body down, leaning in he places a lingering kiss on her crimson tinged lips with a twisted sort of reverance. Standing he grips the handle of the sword he plunged into her chest only minutes before and pulls it free.

...

hope you liked the sneak peak please do leave a review

so this is a scene for oncoming times

- actionhero


	2. the twelfth year

The time to prove her worth in the eyes of the eastern subjects had come, after tonight it would be her twelfth year. The trail of worth was to be honored by every member in the Eastern house of the rising sun at a determined if she wished to be seen as a daughter of the east in the eyes of Japan she would have to travel into the cursed forest and retrieve the head of an Amanojaku. Should she fail, death would be the only outcome for it was well known that the forest of weeping souls took no prisoners. For this dangerous journey her Lord had gifted her a beautifully crafted wakizashi, the thin piece of swordmanship was to be her only source of protection in the forest. Fears and doubts for her survival caressed her thoughts with wicked whispers. She trembled with the effort of subduing her ramped thoughts, she at least had this evening with her loved one's.

...and perhaps her last as well?

...

do review please it is much loved

- actionhero


	3. the last supper

She settled herself down for the evening mean with thoughts of what awaited her person when she would arise tomorrow an hour before dawn, to cleanse her body,soul, and mind. At the first rays of the sun she would leave without a word to the wind to set about to capture,subdue and behead the demon called Amanojaku... but for now she would just exist in this moment in time, surrounded by the ones she held most dear. She cast her eyes to the head of the table where her father occupied. Lord Kazuo the feared and revired ruler of the eastern land's who had taken her in without a single thought. Ayame her beloved sister who had nursed young Kagome without a single hesitation, teaching the young miko all that she knew. Akihiko the youngest in terms of demon age whose unwavering loyalty to the young girl was a bond one would only come across every hundred years. Her eyes settled on empty space at the table,a quite frown twisted onto her the eldest and the heir was yet again gone from the private family supper. Never the less this was her her family and she intented to return with every fiber of her being. Closing her eyes she sent a prayer up to Kami for the protection of her family.

...

please do reviewreview

- actionhero


	4. The secret in the garden

Chapter: 4- The secret in the gardens

The lingering glances and pitying looks had made supper most uncomfortable. The air had became heavy with everyone's thoughts of her impending doom during her journey. A hollow smile worked its way across her lips, she could almost feel the confidence that the members of the shiro had in her. She was startled out of her thoughts when Isamu stepped out of the shadows.

"Little bird, what are you doing in the gardens this late of night, if i remember correctly you have quite the task ahead for you to complete tomorrow." sighing she looked up at the moon,"I am far to restless to stay in my chambers under the guise of sleeping, my thoughts are quite unsettling." she watched as he smiled to himself and moved to stand above her, he outstretched his hand as an invitation, he spoke no higher than a whisper "When i find myself restless with incessant thoughts i have discovered that engaging in strenuous activities helps center oneself." She blushed a bright pink and stuttered out her reply, "I- I am unsure of what a- activities you are referring to." He smiled charmingly. "I simply meant that maybe a quick spar was in order." She was mortified at what she had implied and hastily declined the offer and retreated to her chambers.

Isamu stood gazing at the direction of where she had fled,"Please do come out of the shadows Katsumi it is most insulting, surely you know my scenes are a bit more refined than most." A figure materialized near the young heir, "It is imperative for your sanity and health to you stay way from her, I have told you your future if you take the path of pursuit for her love" She took a moment to read his expression, "Death and destruction to every being on this world."

love- actionhero1


	5. disregarding traditions

When awoken she had found her self looking up at a pair of dark blue eyes.

"Its time Kagome." She lifting the corners of her lips and replied. " You are not suppose to be here Akihiko, you know the tradition, no family members until i have finished my task." The young kit shut his eyes against the oncoming tears. "Please don' t go, what does it matter what others think? I love you , Father and Ayame love you, you don' t have to prove your status to anyone." Pulling the young kit into her embrace, she held him as a drowning man would hold on to his life, with all the strength he possessed. She pulled away to cup his face with her hands, and spoke quietly asking for forgiveness if she did not return and wished him a full and prosperous life. She stood from where she sat with the kit and walked to the chamber door, she threw a smile over her shoulder as she left her room.

...

leave a review please

love-actionhero1


	6. requesting presence

"Bring him.." Whispered the voice of her master from within her troubled mind. Sighing she stood with a hiss of pain, her body ached dreadfully,she was becoming weaker with every vision with no reprieve in sight for the visions switched course so rapidly with no clear outcome.

She left her chamber in a rush,master hated waiting and Katsumi liked having her head firmly attached to her body. As she neared her destination the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh and lustful moans grew louder, with a grand flourish she entered his quarters in which she was greeted with the sight of Isamu deep in a throw of pleasure. Clearing her throat to gain the attention of the other wise occupied lover she spoke in a clipped manor,

" Pardon my interruption my lord but i come with urgent news...Your presence has been requested by another." Glancing at the female under him he spoke with irritation, "Is my presence required at this moment...?" Grimacing she nodded her confirmation and turned on her heel to exit the room.

He stood before the black hooded apparition with apprehension,the atmosphere was heavy with malice and anger. "You have yet to secure me a place in which i will be able to enter the mortal realm." Hissed the dark figure. Isamu suppressed a shiver,

"I have found the location but I encountered a problem, it is located in the western lands, Inu no Tashio and fathers relationship is strained under unknown circumstances, I can not enter the lands with out the risk of war." The figure snarled in rage,

"YOU WORTHLESS BOY!" Bellowed the figure, "You will find a way to bring me into this realm or i will have your head." Isamu cringed and nodded, he would have to find a way and quickly

love, actionhero1

reviewwwwwwww please


End file.
